Quien es Sirius Black?
by Nalu
Summary: Quien es este chico de ojos grises y linda sonrisa que deslumbra? Es una pregunta q muchos alumnos de Hogwarts se hacen pero yo me anime a dentrarme e ir mas allá... Quien es Sirius Black? descubrelo!


**Soy Nalu y celebrando un año de escribir fics de Harry Potter y los Merodeadores he decidido subir este fic para celebrar!!! Espero que les de un buen rato y que lo disfruten y al final porfa no olviden los reviews!!. Dedicado a todas mis amigas que me han apoyado con mis historias por este año: Kim, Astrid, Pollo, Denisse, Ivette y Diana. Y también a mi nueva amiga de Argentina: Carlita!!**

Reportándose una vez más Ana Miller, esta vez trayéndoles:

QUIEN ES SIRIUS BLACK???

Quien es Sirius Black? Es una pregunta que muy a menudo se hace en Hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechicería. No hay palabras para describir a este chico único de último y séptimo año. En realidad es poco lo que sabemos de este jugador de Quidditch que deslumbra con su sonrisa.

Sirius Orion Black nació en Inglaterra, en una familia muy conocida en estos tiempos: la familia Black pero mas allá de los linajes, quien este chico?

No se destaca por su inteligencia y menos por su aplicación en clase sino por el carisma y encanto que contiene este chico de pelo negro y ojos grises. Pero para responder tal pregunta nos paseamos por los pasillos concurridos de Hogwarts en busca de respuestas; y esto es lo que nos han dicho ante esta pregunta: Quien es Sirius Black?

"_Sirius Black es taaaan lindo... me encanta verlo jugar" – _Aleen Way, sexto de la casa de Ravenclaw

"_Es el cazador de Gryffindor, ¿no?_" – Jonnas Carweel, buscador de Hufflepuf

"_Es el "prefecto" que me quito de la silla frente al fuego la semana pasada, me dijo que era muy pequeño para sentarme en el asiento_" – Joseph Poll, ignorante niño de primer curso de la casa de Gryffindor

"_Sirius Black... Sirius Black... __Sirius Black... no lo conozco..._" – Ignace Flour poco culto joven de tercer año de la casa de Ravenclaw

"_Para que hacen esto?, que tiene el de importante_?" –Oscar Marvel joven celoso de séptimo curso de la casa de Slytherin

"_No lo conozco pero si lo he visto y puedo decir que es lindo... y atractivo_" – Joane Sliffer ilusa joven de 15 años de la casa de Huffelpuf

"_Me ha sonreído cuando me lo encuentro en la sala común... y en clase me ha pedido copia!! No puedo rehusarme..._" – Estel Vangell afortunada joven que tuvo contacto con Black, ocupante de la casa de Gryffindor

"_Ese sarnoso? Que idiotez mas grande... no tienes nada mejor que hacer??_" – nos dijo un chico que no quiso dar su nombre pero que obviamente es de casa de Slytherin y tiene un horrible cabello negro grasoso

"_Fue mi novio por una semana... después de yo haber cortado con mi novio... el me corto por un post-it muggle alegando que no tenia tiempo para verme... por el Quidditch" –_ Amber Katahil chica un tanto odiosa de la casa de Hufflepuf, cursa último año

"_Ese idiota me quito mi novia... avísale que lo estoy buscando" –_ Michael Botten chico encolerizado de la casa de Hufflepuf

Ahora nos adentramos más en el mundo de Sirius Black al entrevistar a la jefa de su casa y profesora de Transformaciones: Minerva MacGonagall

-Gracias profesora por darnos estos minutos...

-Esta bien señorita Miller pero debo pedirle que se apresure

-Bien. Que piensa de Sirius Black?

-Black? Para que es esto?

-Es un proyecto, profesora

-No debería usted estar haciendo su proyecto de pociones en vez de esto?

-Ya lo hice profesora –una mentirita blanca no mata a nadie pero por su expresión creo que no me creyó

-Miller, por favor no me diga que esta haciéndole estas preguntas a medio colegio, no? Pone a su casa en cierto desprestigio...

-Profesora! Como va a creer? Me ofende... continuemos: que piensa de Sirius Black? Cree que es un estudiante ejemplar?...

-Todo menos estudiante ejemplar, no molesta mucho en clase (porque no lo he descubierto hasta ahora con la manos en la masa) pero siempre suceden cosas extrañas alrededor de el...

-Bien. Usted cree que Sirius pone en alto el nombre de su casa?

-Miller que clase de preguntas son estas? Sabe que, mejor vaya a hacer algo mas productivo y aprovechando dígale a Black que me entregue su tarea!!!

Luego que la maestra MacGonagall me sacara de su despacho decidí adentrarme aún más en el mundo fascinante de nuestra estrella de hoy. Llena de determinación baje al campo de Quidditch donde seguramente podría encontrar a: James Potter. Su inseparable amigo y estoy segura que el si podrá contestar todas nuestras interrogantes

-Potter... tienes unos minutos?

-Pues... claro... que quieres?... cual es tu nombre?

-Ana Miller soy de sexto curso

-A bien...

-Puedo hacerte unas preguntas de tu amigo Sirius Black?

-De Sirius? Para que?

-Investigación

-No veo porque no... –yo podría jurar que quiere reírse a carcajadas

-Cual es la mejor cualidad de Sirius? –se paso la mano por el pelo mientras observaba las gradas que yacen detrás de mí

-La mejor cualidad de Pad...

-Como lo llamaste?

-Pad... –parece desconcertado

-Porque lo llaman así?

-Pues... es simplemente un sobrenombre...

-Y que significa?

-Este... como perro

-Perro? En que sentido de la palabra? –me sonríe pero no parece muy seguro de si mismo vuelve a desviar la mirada pero ahora a un lado, donde puedo observar que se acerca un chico de pelo claro

-Creo que el te pondría contestar mejor...

-Hola Prongs...

-Tu eres? –intervine yo. El chico blanco me sonríe

-Remus Lupin

-Tú eres el otro amigo de Sirius, ¿no?

-Si... –el y Potter intercambian una mirada divertida

-Puedo hacerte unas preguntas

-Claro

-Desde cuando se conocen ustedes tres?

-Primer año...

-Y llegaron a ser verdaderos amigos?

-En segundo y tercero... –dijo luego de intercambiar otra mirada

-Hay alguna actividad que les guste hacer a los tres

-Pues... alguna actividad James?

-Salir en la noche...

-Y adonde van?

-A pasear...

-Bien. Cual es el color favorito de Sirius –James sonríe y Remus también

-Oye... que te parece si le haces tu las preguntas

-Como? –dije incrédula ante las palabras de Potter- yo entrevistarlo?

-Claro, ahora esta en las duchas pero ya sale –no podía creer esas palabras

-De verdad?

-Claro y podrás preguntarle lo que quieras –me aseguro Lupin

-Hey Sirius!!! Ven!! –grito James a una figura que esta fuera de mi vista que se acerca y a medida que se acerca puedo asegurar que es Sirius Black! Si señores y señoras Sirius Black! Con el uniforme y el pelo aún mojado con la escoba sobre la espalda

-Que pasa? –grita desde lejos

-Ven!! Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo!! –no lo podía creer iba a hablar con Sirius Black!!! El chico que me encan... ejem... el chico de quien estoy investigando. No puede evitar sonreír al verlo acercarse mas hasta llegar a donde nosotros estábamos. Su pelo ondeaba con el aire y sus ojos grises brillaban al igual que su preciosa sonrisa

-Que pasa, Prongs?

-Te quiero presentar a Ana Miller y te quiere hacer unas preguntas –si no hubiera estado tan enfrascada viendo sus ojos hubiera jurado que Potter y Lupin se mataban de la risa

-Claro tu eres de sexto año, no? – me conocía! Sabe quien soy! Mi sonrisa no podría ser mas grande

-Si... – me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla! Merlín estoy en el paraíso!!

-Que quieres saber?

-Nosotros mejor nos vamos –gracias Potter...

-Nos vemos en la cena Pad... – Sirius se paso una mano por el pelo y sonrió

-Entonces... –dijo con esa voz taaan seductora que tiene- que quieres saber? –mas bien que no quiero saber!!

-No se por donde empezar...

-Que te parece si comenzamos contigo? –sonreí pero no necesitaba sentir caliente mi rostro para saber que me había puesto roja

El siguiente tiempo fue el mejor de mi vida! Pase una de las mejores tardes de mi vida, hablamos e incluso me dio una vuelta en su escoba… un sueño, no?

Quien es Sirius Black? Ve tu a saber pero yo les puedo asegurar que después de esa vez no volví a ser la misma… ay, fue tan dulce y lindo! Encontré una razón por la cual todas las chicas del colegio están muertas por él. No solo es un guapo de hermosos ojos grises sino que tiene algo especial… su manera de ser seductora y única pero la respuesta a la pregunta de esta edición no podré contestarla, ustedes podrán juzgarlo… pero aquí entre nosotras, no se si ustedes pero yo amo a Sirius Black!!!

Espero sus lechuzas con ansias y recuerden que la palabra clave es: AMO A SIRIUS!!!!

Bien, espero que lean el siguiente número de esta su revista. Para la siguiente edición: "Acaso hay un licántropodo entre nosotros??" y "Quidditch nuestras estrellas"

Hasta la próxima… Ana Miller.


End file.
